Opposites Attract
by Miss.T-Stanley
Summary: Wait, Edward!" I extended my arm out to reach for him, but he was already gone. I started hyperventilating again. Why was Jacob coming over? Why did Edward have to leave to go see Alice? Why did both Edward and Jacob sound scared? And why were they both k
1. Chapter 1

**I might make this a one shot...it kind of depends on if people ask me to make a second one. Please review and tell me what you think! (it's in BPOV)**

_Creek. _Something in my bedroom moved. I bolted up and sat up straight. "What was that?" I asked to no one in particular, terrified.

"Sorry," his soothing voice was suddenly whispering in my ear and it made me jump, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh Edward, it's you," my pulse relaxed a little when I realized the cause of the sound was him. But then I realized he was right next to me and it shot right back up again, "you scared me."

"I'm sorry," he said again, "I was trying to be quiet."

"It's okay," I reassured him, then said while yawning and stretching my arms, "Your back early."

"Yeah, turns out I wasn't as thirsty as I thought." he shrugged.

I grinned, "Welcome back."

"What are you so happy about?" he asked confused, and a little amused.

He must have heard the smile in my voice. It was my turn to shrug, "Just glad your back."

"Well that's good, ha-ha. I was sure you were going to be mad at me." The smile in his voice was obvious to detect.

My eyebrows pulled together. Why would I be mad at Edward? "What do I have to be mad about?"

He sounded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "For making Alice "babysit" you while I was gone."

"Oh yeah," I waited for a few minutes, waiting for the anger to come, but it didn't. "I'll get to it later."

"Whenever your ready." he replied while playing with a strand of my hair. I crawled onto his lap and he cradled me to him.

He kissed the top of my head and then said, "How was your weekend?"

"Long," I told him.

"It was long for me too. I hate leaving to go on hunting trips." He sighed.

"I don't like it when you leave either," I mumbled quietly, my eyes starting to droop. I yawned.

"Bella, you should get some sleep."

"No no, I'm fine, really." But another yawn escaped my lips, betraying me.

"Please Bella, you need your sleep."

"But I haven't seen you all weekend." My bottom lip jutted out and I felt like a little kid.

Edward started humming my lullaby, and within seconds I was out.

*****

When I awoke the next morning I felt miserable. My whole body felt like it was burning, and I felt like I had growing pains everywhere. Charlie let me stay home from school, and Edward ditched so he could be with me.

"I don't like it when your sick." he explained while sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Thanks for staying with me." I grabbed his hand and we intertwined our fingers.

"Of course," he smiled at me and I forgot how to breathe for a few seconds. He brushed the back of his hand gently across my cheek. He frowned, "Bella, your burning up again. I'll go get you a cold wash cloth." He got up from the couch and was back with a damp wash cloth in his hands in less than two seconds. He handed me the wash cloth and I pressed it against my forehead, then he moved closer to me and pulled me into a hug. His icy skin felt very good against my burning flesh. I felt momentarily better, but the pulling feeling on my bones remained.

Suddenly the phone rang, "I'll get it." I said while getting up from the couch. The burning feeling returned.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Bella? It's Jake."

"Hey Jake. What's up?"

"Well...Charlie told Billy that you were home sick today. He said you felt like you had a fever everywhere and your bones were hurting..."

"Yeah, that's right," I said, I confused, "Why?"

"Just wondering...Hey, can I come over? My school's already out for the summer, and there's something I need to talk to you about.." He sounded unsure and a little scared.

"Um..I don't think that's the best idea right now, Jake, Edward's here."

He paused for a moment, then said, "Can you hand him the phone? I'll only take a minute."

I couldn't answer for a moment. Jacob wanted to talk to Edward? About what? Finally I muttered, "Yeah, sure, hold on." I put my hand over the bottom of the phone and called for Edward.

"Yes?" he was right beside me in less than a second.

I stared right into his eyes, getting ready to see his reaction, "Jacob's on the phone...he, uh, wants to talk to you."

Nothing about his expression changed, except his eyes seemed to tighten a little. He held his hand out for the phone, so I placed it in his palm. He lifted the phone to his ear, "Jacob?" he asked.

I heard the sound of Jacob's voice, but couldn't make out any of the words he was saying. The whole time I was staring at Edward's face, waiting for some type of reaction. But nothing changed, he was still. _Too _still.

After about 3 minutes or so Edward spoke, "Well, um...I guess we'll just have to see." He was staring deep into my eyes, not once looking away.

Jacob said something else, but I still couldn't make out any of the words.

"I think that's a good idea. I'll see you soon." He hung up the phone.

I waited for him to say something, but he didn't, so I broke the silence, "What did Jacob say?"

"He's coming over...he needs to check something." Edward seemed nervous and a little scared.

This wasn't like him, his attitude made me a little scared too, "Edward, what's wrong? Why is Jacob coming over?"

"He just wants to talk to you for a bit, Bella. No need to get yourself all worked up." He smiled weakly, but I could tell he was forcing himself to do it.

"I'm gonna go see Alice real quick, there's something I need to ask her."

"W-What?" I was starting to hyperventilate, "Edward, please tell me what's going on!"

He smiled weakly again, "There's nothing going on Bella, please don't get hung up on this."

"But why are you leaving?" Nothing was making sense to me.

"I'll only be gone for a little while, I promise." Then he leaned down and kissed me quickly, "I'll be back, I love you, Bella."

"Wait, Edward!" I extended my arm out to reach for him, but he was already gone. I started hyperventilating again. Why was Jacob coming over? Why did Edward have to leave to go see Alice? Why did both Edward and Jacob sound scared? And why were they both keeping from me what was really going on?

I walked over to the medicine cabinet and grabbed some ibuprofen. I got a glass, filled it with cold water, and then took two pills. I chugged the rest of the water down, it felt so cold, but good. Then I poured cold water on the wash cloth and pressed to my forehead again. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Maybe TV will keep mind entertained for a while." I said aloud. I flipped through the channels, but nothing was on, so I turned the TV off. I laid back on the couch and unfolded the towel and threw it over my whole face. "Ahhh," that felt good.

I sat there for a few minutes, starting to doze off, when there was a knock on the door. I got up and walked to the door. When I opened it I saw Jacob. He was looking at me with very observing eyes.

"Hey, Jake." I said and then walked back to the couch.

"Hi, Bella." he said while closing the door.

I flopped down on the couch, "What's up?"

He paused for a moment, "Not much...how are you feeling?"

"Terrible. My whole body burns and I feel like I have growing pains everywhere." I closed my eyes, I was still tired, "I took some Ibuprofen a little while ago, but it didn't do anything." Jacob didn't say anything for a whole minute, so I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was staring at me with those observing eyes, a cautious look on his face. "Jake? What's wrong?"

He hesitated for a moment, "Nothing. So is anything else hurting?"

"Well, I get these fuzzy feelings occasionally. Like I can't think straight or something. I don't know how to explain it, it's weird."

Jacob's eyes got a little bigger. He didn't say anything again, so I asked him, "Jacob? What's wrong? You're starting to scare me."

He shook his head violently, clearing his head. "Sorry. Hey, is Edward here?"

My eyes narrowed slightly, "No, he went to go see Alice for a bit. Why?"

Jacob looked like he understood what Edward was doing, "Oh okay. And no reason, just wanted to talk to him. When will he be back?"

My eyes narrowed even more. Why did Jacob want to talk to Edward so badly? It was weird, "I'm not sure. He left around 15 minutes ago, and he said he would be gone for a little while."

"Okay." he went over to the wall accross me and leaned back against it.

"You can sit down if you want." I offered, making room on the couch.

"No, I'm fine." He said, scrutinizing my face, "Anything else feel abnormal?"

"Um, no not really."

He exhaled loudly, "Do you know what time Charlie's coming home?"

"Probably around 6 or so, why?"

"I might be here a while." he shrugged.

"Jake, will you please tell me what's going on?" I pleaded.

"Don't worry about it, Bells. It may turn out to be nothing."

"_What _might turn out to be nothing?" I was starting to get annoyed.

"Just don't worry about it Bella." He tried to calm me.

"Tell me or else I'm kicking you out." I threatened.

"You wont be able to do it. I'm stronger then you, remember?"

"Well then I'll just have Edward do it when he gets back." I said confidently.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up, Bells. Me and Edward are pretty much on the same page right now."

I frowned, "Fine, whatever."

"Oh come on, Bells, don't be mad. Were just trying to-" He was cut off by a knocking at the door.

I got up and answered it; it was Edward. He looked paler then I'd ever seen him, which was bad, considering the fact that he was always pale.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

He didn't answer, he just stared at me. His eyes looked blank, dead. "Is Jacob here?" he finally asked.

"Yeah, he's here. In the living room." I said cautiously. This was really starting to freak me out.

Edward stepped inside and walked into the living room. I closed the door and followed behind him.

"Well?" Jacob asked Edward.

"Alice couldn't see anything."

Edward and Jacob were staring at each other. Neither looked away when I asked, "Why couldn't Alice see anything?"

They both stared at each other for another minute, then slowly they both looked at me. "What?" I asked, "What's going on?" I looked at Edward and then at Jacob, waiting for one of them to answer.

Jacob and Edward looked at each other again for another moment. Finally, Edward nodded slightly and they both looked at me with careful eyes. At last, Jacob spoke, "Bella," he said, his tone more cautious then ever, "Bella...I think your turning into a werewolf."

**If you want me to write a second chapter, then please review and tell me that you want me too :) critisism is greatly appriciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's Tierney again, writting the second chapter to my story Opossites Attract! I really hope you all like it, if you do please review. they keep me writting :)  
Sorry if some parts get kind of confusing, I wrote this chapter in a hurry. But I really hope you all enjoy it! I, sadley, do not, nor will ever, own Twilight. **

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "W-What did you just say?" I looked from one face to the other, waiting for someone to say something...but no one did. I looked at Edward and found his eyes were stuck on mne. His eyes were as black as coal, and were full on concern and hurt. I waited for him to say something, but he was completely silent, just staring at me. So I turned my gaze to Jacob. He, too, had a look of concern about him. "Well?" I said too loudly, the hysteria getting stronger in my voice. Still no one said anything. By this time the hysteria was taking over me and I was freaking out, "Someone say something!" I screamed. All of a suddon my whole body started trembling. I felt rage roaring to life inside of me and suddenly I wasn't in control of myself anymore. I looked over at Jacob, begging him to say something, but he just stood there, looking at me with a horrified expression on his face. This only made me madder. "Jacob!" I screamed at him, "Do something dammit!" My body was shaking violently now and my head started getting dizzy.

Jacob finally snapped out of his trance and he was by me in record time. "Okay, you just need to calm down," he said, trying to use a soothing voice, but his voice was too shaky for that, "Just calm down Bella, it's okay. Just think of something that helps make you relax," he kept repeating over and over again in a whisper, but it didn't seem to help any. I glanced at Edward and didn't like what I saw: he was gripping the wall for support, clearly trying not to smash it into a thousand tiny pieces, his face looked lost and blank. His eyes were full of hurt and concern, and he was as pale as a sheet of paper. He was staring at the ground, and it looked as if he was about to throw up. I looked away; I couldn't see him like this, I just couldn't. Tears started to form in my eyes but I blinked them back.

"Good, Bella, good. Stay calm, your okay, it's okay," I heard Jacob whisper cautiously. I must have stopped shaking. _Come on, Bella, _I commanded myself, _don't make this harder for Edward._ I took a few deep breathes and turned to Jacob He was looking at me cautiously and observingly.

"I'm fine, thanks Jacob." When he didn't respond I continued with, "Really, Jake, I'm fine. I just got a little out of control before. But I'm fine now, totally calm." I gave him a weak smile and then turned my attention towards Edward again. One hand was still gripping the wall for support, but other then that he looked better. His face still looked completely blank and his eyes were still full of hurt and concern, but at least he was standing up straight now.

"Edward," I said slowly, cautiously, "Edward, are you alright?"

For a moment he didn't answer, he just continued looking at me. Then suddenly it was as if he had forgotten he was in front of me and had just now realized I was still here, "Bella," was all he managed to choke out.

I started to walk towards him, I wanted to hug him, to let him know I was okay, to tell him I love him and everything was going to fine, but before I reached him Jacob was in my way, blocking me. "Bella, you can't be close to people right now." He warned me.

"I'm next to you right now," I reminded him and started walking towards Edward again. But again Jacob blocked me.

"I'm a werewolf, Bella. I know what your behavior is like right now. I know how to handle you if you get out of control."

_Out of control,_ I repeated in my mind, _Out of control..._And that's when it hit me, "You mean your being serious? I'm seriously turning into a werewolf?" I started hyperventalarting and then I couldn't breathe. Now it was my turn to grip the wall for support. _Come on Bella, _I instructed myself, _pull yourself together!_ But I couldn't do it.

"Bella!" I heard both Edward and Jacob yell at the same time, and suddenly they were both trying to help me stand, "Get out of here!" I heard Jacob yell at Edward over my heavy breathing and crying out.

"No! As long as she needs me, I'm here." I heard him yell back defensively.

"Wait," I tried to tell them both, but it just cam out as a low moan. And then my vision started to get blurry and my head suddenly felt like it weighed 5 pounds heavier.

"She could lose control! Get out of here!" I heard Jacob yell at Edward again, only this time a little louder.

"She's fainting!" He yelled back.

"Wait," I tried to tell them again, but unconciusness was quickly taking over me.

The last thing I remember seeing before I completely blacked out was Edward's face only inches from mine, telling me he loved me, and Jacob on the phone talking to someone. And I'm not quite sure, but I swear, somewhere out in the distance, I could hear not one, but two wolves howling together in perfect harmony.

**Well??? What did you guys think? If you like it then please review and tell me, and even if you dont like it, please reaview and tell me what I need to improve on or change. It probably sucked, so I wont feel bad if you think the same. Please tell me what you think I should change :) and if you liked it and want to see what happens next then please tell me because my plan is that once I have 7 (it's my favorite number) reviews on this chapter I will post a new one. Thank's to all!!**


End file.
